Heartless Sonic
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Sonic gets turned into a heartless by Eggman and has to flee his world. He gives his heart to Shadow for safe keeping but Shadow must find him to return his heart. With a little help from the ponies will Shadow help Sonic in time?


Heartless Sonic

Part 1 Sonic's Evil Side

Sonic:Fuck you Baldy Nosehair!  
Eggman:Stop calling me that and no thank you!  
Sonic:No! And I have Shadow to fuck me!  
Eggman:All right! That's it! I can't take it anymore!  
Sonic:Aww... What's the matter? Tired of losing?  
Eggman:No... Tired of waiting.  
Sonic:Waiting? Waiting for what?  
Eggman:This stupid fight to be over! It's time to try my new secret weapon on you but first...  
"Eggman pushes a button"  
"A floor rises from underneath Sonic"  
Sonic:Whoa!  
Eggman:You need to stay still!  
Sonic:Yeah right!  
"Four towers appear and create a force field that immobilizes Sonic and stops him from moving"  
Sonic:What the-! I can't move!  
Eggman:Of course you can't! That's the point!  
"Sonic struggles as a ray gun rises from a hatch, turns towards him and aims for his heart"  
Sonic:Ugh! What the fuck is that thing?  
Eggman:This is my latest creation! The Heartless Ray!  
Sonic:"Snickers" The Heartless Ray?  
Eggman:Oh shut up Sonic! Every person I hit with this becomes a Heartless and is under my complete control.  
Sonic:A Heartless?! No, no no! Please Eggman! Do not shoot that thing at me! You have no idea what happens when I become a Heartless. I'm so destructive, you'll never be able to control me! When I went to Sora's world, someone tried the same thing but he couldn't control me! I nearly destroyed the Earth of his world. So please, don't do it!  
Eggman:Hmm... No.  
"Eggman pushes the fire button and the ray fires at Sonic trying to pull his heart out"  
Sonic:Ahh! No! I mustn't lose my heart! Ahh!  
"Sonic's heart is pulled out and put in a containment unit"  
Eggman:Yes!  
"The force field drops and Sonic falls to the ground"  
Eggman:Hello Heartless Sonic. From now on, you listen to me and me only! Got that?  
Heartless Sonic:Sorry but I listen to no one!  
"Heartless Sonic laughs as he stands up and starts destroying the lab from the inside-out"  
Eggman:Oh fuck! Well, it's Tails' problem now.  
"Eggman pushes a button and he falls into his escape pod which launches and sends him underwater"  
"Shadow runs in as Eggman disappears underwater"  
Shadow:Sonic? Where are you?  
"Heartless Sonic breaks into the comtainment unit and retrieves his heart then turns to face Shadow"  
H. Sonic:Right here Shadow.  
Shadow:Holy shit! What has Eggman done?!  
H. Sonic:Something stupid and unprepared for.  
Shadow:Damn it Eggman! Not again!  
"H. Sonic laughs evilly as he shows the heart to Shadow"  
Shadow:"In head" Sonic's heart. If I can just get close enough and then put it back in his body...  
H. Sonic:You may keep this if you wish but I am NOT going back inside that little weakling Sonic!  
"H. Sonic throws the heart to Shadow then looks over at the platform where Sonic is laying unconscious"  
"Shadow catches the heart then looks over at Sonic too"  
Shadow:Huh?! "In head" How can there be two Sonics?! That doesn't make sense! There's only one Sonic; Mine. So how can there be two of them?  
H. Sonic:If you're wondering why there's two of us, ask Sonic, he'll tell you. Or will he? It's kind of a dark story but he's bound to tell you eventually or he might not tell you at all. Either way, it doesn't matter to me because I don't care!  
"Heartless Sonic laughs as he disappears"  
"Shadow sticks the heart into his spines then runs to Sonic and picks him up after shaking him several times"  
Shadow:Fuck! He won't wake up. I better take him home and fast. The fucking sun's coming up.  
"Shadow opens his wings and flies home"

Part 2 Sonic Leaves

Shadow walks in the door as the sun peeks over the horizon"  
Shadow:That was too close!  
"Shadow puts Sonic on the couch"  
Shadow:Sonic! Wake up. Come on, wake the fuck up!  
"Shadow puts his hand on Sonic's forehead and feels it getting colder and colder and colder and colder"  
Shadow:Ahh! Oh no! Sonic, stay with me!  
Sonic:I'm ok Shadow. I'm just really cold...  
"Shadow gets two blankets and puts them over him"  
Shadow:Better?  
Sonic:Little better.  
Shadow:Sonic, who the fuck was that?  
Sonic:That was Heartless Sonic.  
Shadow:Where the fuck did he come from?  
Sonic:He came from Sora's World. The Kingdom Hearts World. Remember? Sora fights Heartless creatures.  
Shadow:Uh... No...  
Sonic:When my Heart got stolen, a Heartless of me was created. This Heartless was not satisfied with the fact he had no Heart and rebeled. He's tried to steal my Heart multiple times but has always failed but this time, he succeeded and he used Eggman to do it.  
Shadow:Ok, I get that he came from Sora's World but you lost me with the fucking Heartless thing. You mean to tell me that he's a fucking Heartless version of you that just wants a Heart of his own? That's fucking stupid!  
Sonic:That's right and it's not stupid but as long as I'm alive, he can't have a Heart.  
Shadow:Wait! That means-  
Sonic:Yes, he's going to try to kill me.  
Shadow:Oh bloody fucking hell!  
Sonic:The only way to stop him is to send him back to The Heartless World.  
Shadow:Uh... What?  
Sonic:Not many people remember The Heartless Invasion and most don't want to remember it because of what transpired while the Heartless were running free.  
Shadow:Uh... You fucking lost me there.  
Sonic:Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that if he isn't sent back to The Heartless World in 5 days, he'll steal my Heart and roam Mobius and wreak havoc forever.  
Shadow:I won't let that happen! I can't... My life is fucking meaningless if you're not in it.  
Sonic:Oh Shadow... I feel the same way.  
"Shadow kisses Sonic and walks upstairs"  
"Sonic falls asleep"  
Shadow:Sonic's extremely cold. I\ll get him more blankets.

Downstairs...

H. Sonic:Do you really believe he can do something Sonic?  
"Sonic's eyes flash open in fear"  
Sonic:"Gasps" S-Shadow... Help...  
H. Sonic:Don't bother. I won't kill you yet. I want to watch you die slowly with my own eyes. You only have 5 days to live. Better make them last...  
"H. Sonic disappears into the ground"  
"Shadow comes downstairs and sees Sonic shaking in fear"  
Shadow:Sonic!  
"Shadow runs to him and puts the blankets around him but Sonic still shivers"  
Shadow:Easy Sonic! It's ok. I'm here...  
Sonic:S-S-Shadow...  
Shadow:It's ok. I'm here now.  
"Shadow holds Sonic close, trying to get him to stop shaking"  
Sonic:He came here... He knows where we live...  
Shadow:Who?  
Sonic:Heartless Sonic...  
Shadow:Motherfucker! He came here and scared you, didn't he? I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!  
Sonic:Y-Yes... I'm scared Shadow...  
"Shadow holds Sonic closer but he still won't stop shaking"  
Shadow:I won't let him hurt you. Maybe you should go to Mario's World.  
Sonic:Mario's World?  
Shadow:Or Goku's World or even Pokemon World. Anyplace you'll be safe from Heartless Sonic.  
Sonic:He'll find me. He said he wants to watch me die slowly.  
Shadow:Fucking bastard! You must be safe somewhere.  
Sonic:No. Because of the bond we have he knows where I am at all times. So I can't escape.  
Shadow:Can't you use your fucking angel magic to sever the bond or give it to me Sonic:I've never tried that but I'll do whatever I can to get away from him.  
"Sonic looks through multiple books and finds a spell that will sever the bond so it will switch to Shadow"  
Sonic:Ready?  
Shadow:Ready.  
Sonic:Power of the Heartless which bonds me to the evil inside, switch the bond to Shadow so that I can hide!  
"Bright lights shoot from Sonic's hands and show a black beam of light detach from Sonic and attach to Shadow"  
Shadow:There. Now he'll follow me instead of you. Now go to one of the worlds and don't come back until I come for you.  
Sonic:Good luck Shadow.  
"Sonic opens a portal and jumps in"  
Sonic:Whoa! Don't know where I'm going but it has to be better then home!  
"The portal closes"  
Shadow:Good he's gone and once the sun goes down, so will fucking Heartless Sonic!

Part 3 Meeting the Mane 6

..:Um... Hello? Are you alive?  
Sonic:Huh?  
...:Darling, like this. WAKE UP!  
Sonic:Huh?!  
"Sonic sits up"  
Rarity:See Darling?  
Twilight:I see.  
Applejack:Are you ok Sugarcube?  
Sonic:Huh? Yeah, I'm ok.  
"They jump back in shock"  
Twilight:You can speak?!  
Sonic:Sure. I've been able to talk for a long time.  
Pinkie Pie:Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?  
Sonic:My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Twilight:Usually Fluttershy has to speak to animals not from this world but we can understand you perfectly.  
Rainbow:Pfft!  
Twilight:My name is Twilight.  
Applejack:I'm Applejack and I sure like making new friends!  
Sonic:Me too.  
Rarity:My name is Rarity but you may call me Miss.  
Sonic:It's a absolute pleasure to meet you Miss Rarity.  
Rarity:Such manners! I like this one.  
Sonic:Now I know Pinkie Pie but who's that one over there?  
Pinkie:That's Fluttershy. She's really, really shy and doesn't like loud noises except for my parties.  
"Sonic walks over to Fluttershy"  
Twilight:Be careful! Don't excite her...  
Sonic:Hi.  
Fluttershy:Um... hi...  
Sonic:Aww... Look at the bunny!  
"Angel taps his foot impatiently"  
Sonic:What's its name?  
Fluttershy:Oh, that's Angel.  
Sonic:That's nice. I have a pet of my own but I didn't bring it.  
Fluttershy:You do? What is it?  
"Fluttershy sits up"  
Applejack:Wow. He got Fluttershy to come out of her shell.  
Sonic:Its a fox.  
Fluttershy:A fox? I've never seen one of those. What's does it look like? Is it soft like a bunny or is it sharp like a porcupine?  
Sonic:Its hard to describe considering its a Pokemon. An Illusion Pokemon, in fact.  
Fluttershy:Wow! That's sounds incredible.  
Sonic:I'm glad I met you and I think Angel's hungry. If I can, the next time I come, I'll bring Zoroark with me. Ok?  
Fluttershy:Ok.  
"Fluttershy looks down and sees Angel stomping his feet"  
Fluttershy:Oh goodness! Sorry Angel.  
Twilight:Wow. I've never seen Fluttershy come out of her shell that fast before. Not for anyone.  
Rainbow:Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
Twilight:"Scoffs" Rainbow!  
"Rainbow flies up and flies down real fast and lands smoothly"  
Rainbow:So you can be timid, big whoop! But you can only be my friend if you're fast and you don't look fast. So I'm calling you out Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Sonic:Name it.  
Rainbow:Go to Twilight's Library and bring me a book on construction.  
Sonic:Done.  
"They both stand there"  
Rainbow:"Scoffs" I meant now!  
Sonic:Oh! Done.  
"Sonic holds out a book on construction"  
"Rainbow's jaw drops"  
Rainbow:Ok, that was too easy. I know. Go to Sweet Apple Acres and get me a Royal Gala apple. Washed and dried.  
Applejack:Rainbow. That's miles from here! You can't expect-  
Sonic:Done.  
"Sonic holds out a Royal Gala apple that's been washed and dried thoroughly"  
"Rainbow and Applejack's jaws drop"  
Applejack:But Sweet Apple Acres is miles from here! How did you get there so fast and wash and dry the apple so quickly?  
"Sonic feeds Rainbow the apple"  
Rainbow:Mmm! "Mouth full" This is a Royal Gala apple all right! "Swallow" Ok, you can be my friend.  
Sonic:Cool! I'll need somone to race while I'm here.  
Rainbow:You like to race? Awesome! So do I! I hold the record for being the only pony able to do a Sonic Rainboom.  
Sonic:A Sonic what-now?  
Rainbow:Ugh! You've never heard of the Sonic Rainboom? It's only the most awesome trick a pegasus can do.  
Sonic:Wow! I wonder if i'll see it while I'm here.  
Twilight:You know... While we're in Canterlot, I'll introduce you to the Princess.  
Sonic:You guys have a Princess?  
Applejack:Actually we have two princesses but Luna's away in Fillydelphia so you'll get to meet Princess Celestia.  
Sonic:Wow... Not impressed.  
Rainbow:Hey! Watch what you say about our Princess! She raises and sets the sun every day!  
Sonic:Yeah and?  
Rainbow:"Growls"  
Applejack:Easy Rainbow. He's a stranger. Of course he doesn't believe what we say.  
Sonic:Oh I believe you.  
Applejack:Then why were you saying all that stuff? Were you trying to make Rainbow mad?  
Sonic:No. It's just... I used to have an alicorn friend but she disappeared years ago and I haven't seen her since. I miss her so much but she never came back.  
Twilight:That's so sad. I'm sorry.  
Sonic:It's ok. I'll see her again someday. Maybe soon or maybe i'll never see her but it's ok.  
Rarity:You're so brave Darling.  
Sonic:Thanks. Now let's meet this Princess of yours.  
"They walk through the door where Celestia is sitting on her throne reading a letter from Luna in Fillydelphia"  
Twilight:Hi Princess!  
Celestia:Twilight!  
"Twilight runs up to her and they hug"  
Sonic:No way... It can't be...  
Celestia:That voice... Could it be...?  
"Celestia looks down the hall and sees Sonic"  
Celestia:Sonic!  
Sonic:Tia!  
"They run to each other and hug"  
Sonic:Oh Tia! I missed you so much.  
Celestia:I've missed you too Sonic.  
Twilight:Huh? Tia? Somepony wanna explain?  
Celestia:I'll explain.

Flashback

Celestia narrating:Years ago I met Sonic in the woods. I was injured and couldn't get up. I was afraid someone might find me and take me away. I tried to get up but it was painful to move. Then I saw a bright light and Sonic appeared.  
Sonic:Hi there. Are you hurt?  
Young Celestia:Yes. I can't move.  
Sonic:Don't worry, I'll help you.  
Celestia narrating:He used some of his own magic and the rock I was under lifted and evaporated into nothing.  
Sonic:There we are.  
Young Celestia:Ow! My wing...  
Sonic:Here, let me see.  
"Sonic looks at her injured wing"  
Sonic:Hmm... I know!  
"Sonic took some dust from a pouch he was wearing and spread it on her wing"  
Young Celestia:Huh? What does that do?  
Sonic:It'll heal your wing. Just give it time.  
"The dust starts glowing brightly and when it fades, Celestia's wound is gone"  
Young Celestia:Wow!  
"She jumps in the air and flies around for a short time"  
Young Celestia:Thank you. I'm forever in your debt.  
Sonic:Aww... You don't have to do that. Let's be friends and we'll call it even.  
Young Celestia:Deal.  
Celestia narrating:But when I learned that Mother and Father had died, I had to leave to take over the throne. I was sad to say goodbye to my new friend but he told me this:If you love something, set it free and if it loves you, it'll come back.  
Celestia:That's how Sonic and I met. That was years ago though and you look like you haven't changed one bit.  
Sonic:Angels age very slowly.  
Celestia:As do I.  
"They start laughing"  
Celestia:Oh Sonic. It's been much too long since I saw you last. I'm very sorry I had to leave and never sent you any letters but I was just too busy with all my royal duties.  
Sonic:That's ok. I knew I would see you again. Oh look! I did!  
Celestia:"Laughs" You always could make me smile.  
Sonic:It's what I do.  
Celestia:If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?  
Twilight:I was about to ask him the same thing.  
Sonic:There's someone very dangerous in my world right now and Shadow told me to leave so I opened a random portal and it dropped me here in Canterlot.  
Celestia:Well it's been so good to see you but I must attend to some important matters. I'll see you later, ok Sonic?  
Sonic:'Kay Tia. Bye Celestia:Bye.  
"She walks away into a room and shuts the door"  
Twilight:Wow! I can't believe you knew Princess Celestia when she was young. That's amazing! I'm jealous.  
Sonic:Don't be. I only knew her for about ten years before she had to leave to take over the throne.  
Twilight:Wow...  
Pinkie:I'm bored! Let's play Catch the Pony!  
Rarity:That's a splendid idea Pinkie Pie!  
Applejack:I'm it!  
Twilight:Why don't we let Sonic be it?  
Applejack:Ok. Do you know how to play Sonic?  
Sonic:Hmm... Catch the Pony... I'm guessing I have to catch all of you. Is that right?  
Twilight:Yes but Rainbow always wins. Nopony can catch her because she flies so fast and is tricky.  
Rainbow:Think you can catch me Sonic? Just try it! I've never been caught and I don't intend to start today!  
Fluttershy:I'm always caught first because I can't run very fast.  
Twilight:I'm usually caught second. Let's play!  
Applejack:CATCH THE PONY!  
"The ponies giggle as Sonic chases after them"  
Sonic:Gonna getcha Applejack!  
Applejack:Yee-haw! I refuse to be caught first!  
"Sonic speeds up"  
Sonic:Got ya!  
Applejack:Ahh!  
"Sonic grabs her"  
Applejack:Aw! Caramel apples! Guess I was caught first. Good luck catching Rainbow.  
"She walks over and sits by a tree"  
Twilight:Applejack's been caught!  
Sonic:You're next Twilight!  
Twilight:Ahh! Oh no!  
"Sonic chases after her"  
Twilight:I'm not being caught second this time!  
Sonic:Yes you are!  
"Sonic tackles her"  
Twilight:Aww! Acorns!  
"She walks over and sits beside Applejack"  
Pinkie:Twilight's been caught!  
Sonic:Got ya Fluttershy!  
Fluttershy:Ahh!  
"Sonic grabs her then puts her down"  
Fluttershy:Good. I'm tired.  
"She walks over and sits beside Twilight"  
Pinkie:Fluttershy's caught!  
Sonic:Got you in my sight Rarity!  
Rarity:Good luck catching me Darling!  
Sonic:Oh yeah?  
"Sonic stands in front of her"  
Rarity:Ahh!  
Sonic:Gotcha!  
"He grabs Rarity"  
Rarity:Well played Darling. Now please put me down. Gently.  
"Sonic puts her down gently and she walks over and sits beside Fluttershy under the tree"  
Pinkie:Rarity's caught!  
Rainbow:That leaves me and you Pinkie!  
Sonic:Nope!  
Pinkie:Ahh!  
"Sonic grabs her"  
Sonic:That's leaves you Rainbow.  
"Pinkie walks over to the tree and sits beside Rarity"  
Twilight:You're almost out of time! You need to catch Rainbow!  
Rainbow:Good luck with that!  
Sonic:Ha...  
"The Chaos Emeralds appear and Sonic turns into Super Sonic and flies up in the air"  
Super Sonic:Now I'll catch you!  
Rainbow:Uh-oh!  
"Sonic chases Rainbow for two minutes but finally catches her before time runs out"  
Twilight:Time!  
"Sonic lands holding Rainbow in his hands"  
Rainbow:Man! He caught me!  
All the ponies under the tree:Whoa!  
Applejack:Nopony's ever caught Rainbow before!  
Rainbow:Can you put me down?  
Sonic:Sorry.  
"Sonic puts her down"  
Rainbow:Man! My record got broken. Not cool.  
Sonic:Oh chill out Rainbow. It's just a game.  
Rainbow:Yeah, a game I have never lost at before until you came along that is. Hmph!  
"Rainbow flies off sulking"  
Sonic:Maybe I should've let her win.  
Applejack:Don't worry about it Sugarcube. She'll forget about it tomorrow when she's practicing her tricks.  
Sonic:I hope so... I don't want her to be mad at me.  
"They get on the train and it takes them back to Ponyville"  
Twilight:It's getting late. Come on Sonic. You can stay at the library with me if you want.  
Sonic:Ok. Thanks Twilight.  
Applejack:See you tomorrow girls.  
"Everypony except Rainbow Dash who flies back to Cloudsdale says bye and go to their houses"

Part 4 Shadow and Heartless Sonic

"Shadow is waiting impatiently for the sun to go down"  
Shadow:Come on! Go the fuck down! Ugh!  
"The sun dips below the horizon and the sky goes black"  
Shadow:Finally! Fucking sun!  
"Shadow runs out the door, opens his wings and flies around looking for Heartless Sonic"  
Shadow:Now, where the fuck are you?  
H. Sonic:What?  
Shadow:There you are!  
H. Sonic:Why am I getting the sense of Sonic on you?  
Shadow:None of your fucking business!  
H. Sonic:Hmph! It is my business. Now where is Sonic?  
Shadow:Like I know! He jumped into a random portal so not even I know where he is and that's a good thing.  
H. Sonic:Not even you know where he is?!  
"Heartless Sonic begins to laugh evilly"  
Shadow:What's so fucking funny?  
H. Sonic:You fool! If that heart is put back in my body without Sonic nearby... We will both die!  
Shadow:What?!  
H. Sonic:Sonic is a part of me and I'm a part of him. Without me to stop his dark form, he will destroy everything!  
Shadow:Oh no!  
"Shadow flies off"  
Shadow:Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck...!  
H. Sonic:In four days, whatever world Sonic is in, if I am not put back in his body, he will destroy wherever he is. The side effects should start happening tomorrow... Shadow, you fool! What have you done?! You have doomed both worlds.

Part 5 Sonic, What's Wrong?

Twilight:"Yawns" Morning Spike.  
Spike:Morning Twilight.  
"Twilight gets up and walks downstairs"  
Twilight:Morning Soni- "Gasp"  
"Twilight looks at her wall where there is a Sonic-shaped hole in it and footprints heading toward Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity's Boutique, Fluttershy's house and Sweet Apple Acres"  
"Twilight runs towards Sugar Cube Corner first and sees that the door is laying on the ground in pieces"  
Twilight:Oh no! Pinkie Pie! Mr and Mrs Cake!  
"Twilight runs into Sugar Cube Corner"  
Twilight:"Gasp"  
"Sonic is on the floor sleeping"  
Twilight:Sonic?  
Twilight:Pinkie! Mr Cake! Mrs Cake! Where are you?  
Pinkie:"Distant" In here Twilight! Is it safe to come out?  
Twilight:Yes!  
"A cupboard opens and Mr and Mrs Cake come out"  
Mrs Cake:Oh dear! Our shop! It's destroyed!  
"Pinkie comes out with Poundcake and Pumpkin Cake"  
Pinkie:Oh my goodness!  
Twilight:Pinkie, what happened?  
Pinkie:I don't know but we heard something last night. We all woke up to see what was going on and we saw this dark figure destroying everything. Mr Cake grabbed the babies and we all hid. We were in that cupboard all night.  
Twilight:Could... Sonic have done this?  
Pinkie:Huh?  
"Pinkie looks over at Sonic sleeping on the floor"  
Pinkie:No way! Sonic's so sweet. Why would he do this?  
Sonic:"Yawns"  
"Sonic opens his eyes"  
Sonic:What the-? What am I doing here?  
Twilight:You... don't remember coming here?  
Sonic:Nope.  
Twilight:Could... you have done this without knowing?  
Sonic:I don't know...  
Pimkie:You better not have because now we have to close the shop! We can't open again until everything is fixed!  
Sonic:I don't remember doing anything last night. All I remember is going to sleep on the couch in the library. Although I did have a craving for sweets last night.  
Twilight:Hmm... Maybe I should run some tests on you.  
Sonic:Ok. If you need any help Pinkie, I'd be glad to-  
Pinkie:I think you've done enough!  
"Pinkie slams the door as Sonic leaves"  
Sonic:Oh...  
Twilight:Don't worry! I'm sure you're not the one that destroyed Sugar Cube Corner. I'm sure of it...  
Applejack:Watch out Twilight!  
Twilight:Whoa!  
"Applejack accidently runs into Twilight and they tumble"  
Twilight:"Dizzy" What's the rush Applejack?  
Applejack:Sorry Twi but Sweet Apple Acres has been destroyed! The barn's in shambles, all the livestock is gone, all the apples are gone and Apple Bloom's missing!  
Twilight:Oh no!  
"Twilight looks at Sonic"  
Sonic:Did anyone see who did this?  
Applejack:Apple Bloom said she saw something last night but while we were outside looking for someone, she got taken! "Crying" Oh Apple Bloom... Where are you little Sis?  
Twilight:Don't worry! we'll find her.  
Sonic:Twilight...?  
Twilight:Yes?  
Sonic:I think I should leave.  
Applejack:But you didn't do it. Did you?  
Sonic:I think I did. I remember having a craving for apples last night too. Plus I think I know where Apple Bloom is.  
Applejack:How could you?!  
Twilight:It's not his fault!  
Applejack:He just admitted he did it!  
"Sonic leads them to a shed outside of Twilight's library"  
Sonic:In there.  
"Applejack runs to it and hears Apple Bloom yelling for help"  
Applejack:Apple Bloom!  
"Applejack opens it and sees Apple Bloom with all the apples"  
Apple Bloom:Big Sis!  
"Apple Bloom runs to Applejack crying and hugs her tightly"  
Applejack:It's ok Apple Bloom.  
Apple Bloom:"Crying" I was so scared Applejack!  
Applejack:It's ok. You're safe now.  
"Sonic starts walking away"  
Twilight:Sonic, wait!  
"She starts to run after him"  
sonic:No! Stay away Twilight!  
"Twilight stops in her tracks"  
Sonic:I'm leaving. That way, this won't happen again.  
Twilight:Oh Sonic. What about Princess Celestia? You promised you'd go see her again. Remember?  
Sonic:What's the point? I'd probably just hurt her. I'm going and don't you DARE follow me!  
"Sonic runs towards the Everfree Forest and disappears"  
Twilight:"Crying" Oh Sonic... Please don't leave...  
"The sun begins to set"  
Applejack:Come on Twi. There's nothing we can do.  
"Twi whacks her hoof away"  
Twilight:There's nothing YOU would want to do anyway! So leave me alone! I just want to be alone...  
"Twilight walks home with her head hanging"  
Applejack:Twilight...? Maybe we were...  
Apple Bloom:Whatcha thinking Sis?  
Applejack:Maybe Sonic didn't do it on purpose.  
Apple Bloom:Huh?  
Applejack:Let me take you home then I gotta talk to Twilight.  
"Applejack walks Apple Bloom home where Winona, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh hug her and take her inside then Applejack runs back to Ponyville to Twilight's library"

Part 6 Shadow's Desparate Search

"Shadow is on the computer searching for Sonic"  
Shadow:Damn it! Where are you Sonic? Goku's World?  
"Buzzer"  
Shadow:Mario's World?  
"Buzzer"  
Shadow:Pokemon World?  
"Buzzer"  
Shadow:Kirby's World?  
"Buzzer"  
Shadow:What about Earth?  
"Buzzer"  
"Tails walks downstairs"  
Tails:Shadow? What are you doing here?  
Shadow:I needed to use your computer to look for Sonic. If I don't find him in four days, whatever world he went into is doomed! So I need to find him right away!  
Tails:"Yawns" Can't you do it later when I can help you? It's 3:00 in the fucking morning! Now go home! I will help you search for Sonic tomorrow! Besides, you're using the wrong filter. Now go home Shadow. Come back in 4 hours. Before the sun rises but I'll be up then. Ok?  
Shadow:Ok.  
"Shadow shuts the computer down then leaves"  
Tails:"Sighs heavily" Oh Shadow...  
"Tails walks back upstairs and goes back to sleep"

Four hours later...  
Tails:"Yawns" Ok. Let's find Sonic.  
"Shadow walks in"  
Shadow:Whoa. You weren't kidding when you said you'd be awake. Surprised me.  
Tails:"Yawns" Still tired but I'll live.  
"Tails starts typing on the keyboard"  
Tails:Now, the reason you couldn't find Sonic was because you weren't using the filter.  
Shadow:Filter?  
Tails:Yes. You weren't using it and that's why you kept getting "buzzer" every time you looked in a different world.  
Shadow:Oh...  
Tails:Now...  
"Tails presses enter"  
Tails:Look what comes up.  
"Shadow looks at the screen"  
Tails:There's Sonic.  
"Tails clicks on the blue dot and a video comes up of Sonic walking through the Everfree Forest trying to stay away from Ponyville for fear of destroying it"  
Shadow:Where the hell is he?  
Tails:According to this. He's in Equestria.  
Shadow:What?  
Tails:Equestria. A world filled with ponies. There are pegasi who control the weather, unicorns which can levitate objects at will and there are earth ponies which plant, grow and harvest food like apples, carrots and much more.  
Shadow:Wow. Why would Sonic go there?  
Tails:I don't know but from what you told me on the phone on your way here, we need to get him back here. Unfortunately, it's daylight there right now so we need to wait until it's nighttime then you can go get him. Ok?  
Shadow:Ok.

Part 7 Sonic's Strange Transformation

"Applejack is knocking on Twilight's door"  
Applejack:Twilight! I need to talk to you!  
Twilight:"Inside" Go away Applejack! Nopony wants to help Sonic except me! Not even you. Not Pinkie Pie, or Rarity, or Rainbow Dash. Even Fluttershy doesn't want to help.  
Applejack:Can you blame us Sugarcube? Sonic destroyed every one of our homes. He even kidnapped my little sis Apple Bloom. Don't you remember how scared she was when we found her in that shed? Anyway, the point is, I want to help now. So please come out so we can go look for Sonic.  
Pinkie:Me too! We found no traces of Sonic's spiky spines in the shop. So I believe he's innocent.  
Rarity:As do I Darling. My boutique wasn't nearly as bad as Sugar Cube Corner but it was a mess to say the least. But Sonic is well mannered and a gentleman so I believe in him.  
Rainbow:"Distant" I'll help too!  
"Rainbow lands in front of Twilight's Library"  
Rainbow:I was mad at him for catching me but I've gotten over it. I wanna help him too. He's the only one in history to ever catch me in Catch the Pony and I like him for that. I may have been a little mad yesterday but that was yesterday. I'm totally over it now and I respect him. So let's find him.  
Fluttershy:Um... i don't mean to interrupt but.. um... I want to help find him too. He was so nice to me yesterday. Nicer then anyone I've ever met besides you girls. So let's go get him.  
"They look at the door when they hear steps coming closer"  
"The door opens and Twilight comes out"  
Twilight:Thanks girls. Now let's go find our friend!  
All:Yeah!  
"They all run towards the Everfree Forest"

In the forest...

"Sonic is walking through the forest with a frown on his face as he turns a darker shade of blue with every step"  
Sonic:Must... stay... away... from... Tia... Ugh... and... the... other... ponies... in... Ponyville... Ugh...  
"He kneels on the ground"  
Sonic:Must... control it... Grr...  
"The ponies run up"  
Rarity:Ugh! What is that?  
Twilight:I don't believe it...  
"Twilight walks towards the dark blue figure"  
Applejack:Twilight? Be careful!  
Twilight:Sonic?  
"Sonic holds his head up, turns slightly towards the ponies and gasps then turns all the way around"  
Twilight:Sonic? Are you ok?  
Sonic:You shouldn't be here. Go! Get out of here! You're in danger if you stay here near me! Go on! Run away!  
Applejack:Nothing doing Sugarcube. We're not leaving until you come to your senses and come back with us.  
Sonic:You don't understand... If you stay here, I'll kill you.  
Rainbow:Oh knock it off! We're not leaving and that's that!  
"Rainbow sits down in defiance"  
Sonic:"Straining" Rainbow...  
Twilight:Sonic, what's wrong? Let us help you.  
Sonic:"Voice getting deeper" You can't...  
Rarity:Darling? What happened to your voice?  
Sonic:"Deep voice" You need to leave. Now!  
Applejack:Nothing doing Sugar-  
Dark Sonic:I said NOW!  
Twilight:Ahh!  
"Twilight runs towards Zecora's"  
Applejack:Twilight, wait for us!  
"Applejack runs after her"  
Rarity:Wait for me Darling!  
"Rarity runs after them"  
Pinkie:He he... Maybe not the right time for a party... Ahh!  
"Pinkie runs too"  
Rainbow:Hmph! You can get as scary as you want but I'm not leaving this spot no matter what! Got it?  
Dark Sonic:Then you truly are a fool. He he he...  
Fluttershy:Please Rainbow... Let's go.  
"Fluttershy runs after the others"  
Rainbow:Not a chance! I'm not leaving!  
Dark Sonic:He he he... Foolish pegasus...  
Rainbow:Do what you want but I'm not leaving.  
"Dark Sonic is about to attack her when Princess Celestia flies down from the sky and walks towards Dark Sonic"  
Dark Sonic:Another pony? How many of you are there in this stupid forest? I came here to get away from ponies.  
Celestia:Sonic. What's wrong with you? It's me, Tia.  
Dark Sonic:Tia? What a stupid name.  
Celestia:Rainbow, where is Twilight?  
Rainbow:At Zecora's.  
Celestia:Thank you.  
Rainbow:Your welcome.  
Twilight:Actually, I'm right here Princess.  
"Celestia turns her head and sees the other ponies"  
Celestia:There you are. What happened to Sonic?  
Twilight:We're not sure Princess but we brought Zecora to find out. Come on out Zecora.  
Zecora:A hedgehog of dark blue, that's what I see but from seeing him up close, I don't know what the problem be.  
Twilight:Oh no! Well, thanks anyway Zecora.  
Zecora:You thought that I would give you a lead but a hedgehog of red and black is what you need.  
Twilight:"A hedgehog of red and black"? Where in the wide world of Equestria will we find a hedgehog of black and red?  
Zecora:Soon he will be here and that's a fact.  
Shadow:Sonic!  
Zecora:Look, the hedgehog of red and black.  
Twilight:Wow Zecora. Thanks.  
"Zecora walks back home"  
"Shadow stops when he sees Dark Sonic"  
Shadow:Thank heaven I finally found you!  
Dark Sonic:Stay away Shadow! I... can't control it!  
Shadow:Tails!  
"Tails walks to Shadow pulling a tied-up Heartless Sonic"  
Tails:Here. He's a fighter!  
"Shadow takes the rope and pulls out Sonic's Heart from his spines then brings Heartless Sonic close to the real Sonic"  
Dark Sonic:Heartless Sonic?  
Heartless:Well. Looks like I wasn't able to stay away from you for three more days. Oh well. I'm tired of causing havoc on Mobius anyway. The only people who tried to stop me were a bunch of weaklings. They were boring to fight so going back to you isn't all bad in my opinion.  
"Sonic's dark form diminishes"  
Sonic:"Pants" I must learn to control myself...  
Celestia:Don't worry Sonic. We can always rebuild Ponyville but we could never make another you.  
Sonic:Thanks Tia.  
Shadow:Sonic.  
Sonic:Hmm?  
Shadow:We tried to send Heartless Sonic to the Heartless World but they wouldn't take him so he needs to go back insdie your body. Sorry, we really tried.  
Sonic:That's ok Shadow. All you can do is try. Right?  
Shadow:Right.  
"Sonic stands by Heartless Sonic and Shadow puts the Heart back in Heartless Sonic's body"  
"A light shines as Sonic and Heartless Sonic become one"  
"Sonic emerges from the light"  
Sonic:Ahh! Much better!  
Celestia:Oh Sonic!  
Sonic:Tia!  
"They run to each other and hug"

Part 8 Going home

Sonic:Well, it was nice to see you Tia but I gotta go home and fix the damage Eggman caused. Ugh!  
Celestia:It was nice to see you too Sonic and come back and visit soon. Ok? Pinkie promise me.  
Sonic:Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.  
Shadow:Hurry the fuck up Sonic! I wanna go home damn it!  
Sonic:OK! Sheesh! Bye Tia! Bye Rainbow and Rarity and Twilight and Fluttershy and Applejack and bye Pinkie Pie!  
"Shadow picks Sonic up"  
Shadow:Get in the fucking portal!  
"Shadow throws him in the portal"  
Sonic:Bye guys!  
"He disappears"  
Shadow:Ugh! Damn it! Bye ponies!  
"Shadow jumps in the portal and it disappears"  
"The ponies stand there with a shocked expression on their faces as the light from the portal diminishes"  
Twilight:Oh well. I hope he comes and visits soon.

Mobius...  
:The portal opens and Sonic and Shadow come out"  
Sonic:Whee!  
"Sonic lands on the ground"  
Shadow:I'm so not used to this!  
"Shadow lands on top on Sonic"  
Sonic:Shouldn't we wait till we're in bed to do that?  
Shadow:Nah.  
"Shadow starts kissing him and they have sex right there"

THE END! 


End file.
